


Always There But Never Here

by CuriousArcher34



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blake is bae, Don't Judge Me, I am just bad at setting so it's write one shot, I have a love / relationship with this, It's bad, Lot of God, Mythology - Freeform, Post Battle of Beacon, Protect team RWBY, Ruby Too, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Yang OC-ish ?, Yang centric, Yang is OP, Yang is badass, maybe too much, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/pseuds/CuriousArcher34
Summary: ( Volume 6 SPOIL )People who accept and welcome death with open arms feel the warmness of love and accomplishment.People who don't forget that death is here and yet, still look at the Life with a kind and loving sight, can feel the warm of creation.People are not what they seems to be. But what If they didn't know it ? Remnant is a part of what the world was. Some immortals try to change it again. But the great one are still here hidden with the mortals.Ozpin try to defeat Salem by putting the world back together before the last judgment. But what if the judge was here all along ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First let me tell you thank you for clicking. Second let me tell you sorry for clicking.
> 
> This story is a mess, but got stuck in my head. Sadly I am not English so There is so many mistake that you're eyes will burn and bleed out.
> 
> If you want to help me for writing it ... please do ... I need a corrector.
> 
> Now Enjoy ! ( or not )

AWAKE

Red. Smoke. Scream. Blood. Dark. Light. Judgement.  
Random words, but for some people these words may change a person. To the best, or the worst.

Patch, nice little island on the left of the kingdom of Vale. Most of the time silent, this night was no exception.

The night was full, one of the rare time where the moon was nowhere to be seen, maybe it was a sign . That tonight, even someone who doesn’t think or feel could express fear towards an infinite universe.

It was this night, Yang finally wake up. In the house, with the forest around it. She open her eyes, with a calm so strange for her known personality. Her eyes were expressionless but even with this calm, her eyes were red.

She blink twice, the lilac coming back into her pupils. Sit on her bed. Looking around her.

‘’Where… Am I ?’’

It feel like she could sense everything, even without turning herself toward the windows, she knew that a Beowolf was sleeping 23 miles in Est. She could feel like if the woods around her was singing, the branches and the bush were dancing like if they were celebrating Yang awakening. She knew, that it was not normal.

She could feel so many things, that she tried to put her head in her hands. It’s when she remember. Beacon. Grimm. Ruby. Fire. Scream. Red. Adam. Black… Blake… And most importantly. Her arm. She could feel something wrong on her right side, and when she try to take her head between her hand, only one come.

She freeze. Slowly taking a look on her right side. And saw nothing. She didn’t need to say a word. Her eyes was enough. Red, again, but not the usually one.

The ones who know her semblance, are award of her physical change when she is angry. And yet, if someone could see her now, they would ask her who is she, her eyes weren’t the Rubis Red shining with anger and determination. This time they were the devil’s eyes. It was something scary. Because they were full of understanding, of regret, of doubt. Yang’s eyes were full of what separate the human of a creature. A human would have been down and angry by seeing a part of themself gone. A human could have been shocked or traumatize by seeing a part of themself gone.

A human SHOULD be sad by seeing a part of themself gone.

And yet, Yang was nothing of that.

Because Yang remember.

Not all. But she remember what was important.

———————————————————————

When she wake up again in the morning, that was only because of the sound of a door who slowly open up. Yang was feeling way more better than the night episode, she was feeling calm, and at peace.When she open her eyes, she could see her dad with a breakfast plate, probably for her.

‘’Hey dad’’, as she say these words she start get up off the bed. But Yang stop when she saw her dad freeze at her words.

‘’Y…Yang ?’’

She could see her face in shock and realization, Tai eyes start to cry. And she could feel her heart warming up at the love that this man was having for her. Her eyebrows twitch at the words use for her father… this man was her dad, why did she thought of a man ? But she quickly change her thought.

‘’ Yep, missed me ?’’ 

‘’Missed you ? Yang you were out for a full month ! I was so worried ! Ruby was so worried !’’

At these words all the face of Yang light up. Ruby! She missed her little sis so much. It feel like even if she was out for a month she could feel the time was passing by.

‘’Where is my baby sister ?! I miss her too ! I guess she is still sleeping at this hour ! She could never wake up early here, I swear dad the mood of our house put Rubs into a coma every morning ! I will go wake her up !’’

When she finish her sentence, she stand up for going to the door and pul off her right arm for opening it. But nothing drop into the door handle. For a little moment she actually forget that she missed something.

‘’You shouldn’t get up already Yang ! You were out for a full month ! Come back you need to sleep and rest!’’

She could feel something was wrong, not only her arm. She start feeling dizzy. Yang put her left hand against the wall for having a little bit of her balance back. It’s when it happen. She could feel it. The house, the ground under it, the past life passing through their walls, the life of the old tree used for building it, the aura of the people in the house right now… Its like if all her aura was passing through space, object, atmosphere. 

And she didn’t like what she saw. Two. The number of aura detected into the house. Only two. Her worries go beyond her sharp mind. She didn’t ask herself how she did that. She ask herself, if Ruby is in the house, why did she only feel her aura and her dad’s ?

Nothing matters anymore. Not her arms, not her sensitive sense, not the strength that she could feel in her. Nothing except one word : Protection.

‘’Taiyang ? Where is Ruby ? Where is my sister ? Where is your daughter ?!’’

For a moment no answer was given. Taiyang was looking in the Red eyes of his daughter, his little dragon. But he was not afraid. He is a brave man, a juste one, one of the rare of this hateful planet. And as a brave man, and an honest one. He say the truth. 

‘’She left… one week ago, she stay three week close to you. Looking after you, and then one day she stand up and told me that she needed to correct everything. She told me that she need to correct what happen to Pyrrha, find Weiss, save the other kingdom,. Correct what happen to you, find Blake and find answer to her eyes.’’

Left. Sometimes the truth is hard. It can hurt us. Yang ask for a truth… and she get plenty. But one thing was the same. Find. One word but so many meaning . Find mean that something disappear, something or someone left. And so many have left.

But she wasn’t sad. That’s what surprise her. She was actually happy. After what happen, she was happy that people didn’t stay on status quo. If they left that mean that they were running after something, or running from something. Both cased was good, that mean that they still have a purpose, and a purpose mean that they can’t die yet. So she smile. At the surprise of her father.

‘’Yang ? Are you okay ? I know it can hurt to heard that but she will come bac-‘’

‘’No. It doesn’t hurt, it’s good, and she doesn’t need to come back. I will go after her. After them. And don’t worry dad. I’m fine. In fact… I feel amazingly good. Even if I miss one arm.’’

Her dad was surprise. Taiyang didn’t know if his little girl have become way more mature than any grow up hunter or huntress. Or if she just lost her mind. If it was the first one, he was proud of her. And if it was the last one … Well he might have something for controlling this craziness.

‘’Well I’m happy to heard that you are okay, and about your arm… I have a surprise stay here !’’Taiyang say while he was running away from Yang’s room.

The moment Tai leave, Yang sight. She know something has changed, but what ? She knew that acting like that is not like her, but again … Without her arm will she always go back at what she was ? 

Without forgetting, Blake’s left her. Why ? And Where did she go ? Yang realize that even if they were partners and friends she doesn’t know anything about her private past life. Where did she live ? Does she even have someone to go back to ? Does she have a family who can take care of her ?

Even if Blake may have give up the partnership between them, Yang can’t. In this moment she decide that she will find her partner and be here for her. She lose an arm for her, and …. And Yang Love her she can’t just forget her, Blake’s name will always be in a corner of her mind, she knew it.

But right now she can’t go, she will be a weight on Blake shoulder more than anything. Yang have to change. Her eyes start having something which wasn’t here before, a sparkle of determination, growing up. The firecracker is back, and if she give up only because of one defeat, is she even allow to be on the side of the girl she love ?

Wait … Love ?

‘’Look Yang ! It’s actually a surprise from the general Ironwood ! I guess he feels responsible for Beacon… But it arrive some times ago ! And I have to admit it’s pretty beautiful!’’

Yang was so concentrate on her thought and her new revelation that she didn’t even heard her dad coming through the door. Tai enter but not empty handed, he was having a box between his arms with the Atlas’s military sign.

‘’Open it ! It’s actually more light than what I thought but apparently it’s the last model ! It’s not even out yet.’’ Tai dropped the box on the knee of Yang who was still laying down on the bed.

When she open the box, Yang didn’t knew how to react. Just in front of her was a full, bright metallic arm. All silver, like Ruby’s eyes. She swallow, being in front of her failure is still a little… bitter. Of course she will do the same again, but she may prefer to keep her arm the next time. Yang didn’t knew how to feel. Does she really want one ? No. For that, the answer is easy. She doesn’t want one, it will only be a remember of what happen and the fact that she will never be the same. The next question going in her mind was if she need it. 

Strangely the answer was no. Like if a voice in her mind was telling her that it’s not needed. Her body is too strong for having something like that in the middle of it. Even if it was last technology.

She looked up at her dad who was smiling and all excited. She close her eyes and sight.

‘’Sorry dad, but I refuse it. I don’t want to use another arm. Technology will never be as good as my true one.’’ The moment her words past her lips she could see Tai’s face falling down. He looked so sad that Yang was feeling bad for him.

‘’At least keep it please ! We never know in case something happen and you need it! Or if you change your decision !’’ He was smiling but Yang could see his broken heart in his eyes. 

‘’So do you want to eat with me instead of here ?’’

’’I’m sorry Dad, maybe tomorrow, I’m tired right now’’ Yang look away from her father knowing that his look would be even more heart breaking for her. She put the box on her nightstand and look as Tai leave the room. He stop just before passing by the door. 

‘’I am happy that you are awake ‘’ 

These words make Yang angry at herself. Tai dad take care of her, see his two daughter leaving for Beacon and coming back one without an arm and the other completely change. Even if he wasn’t there that was probably hard for him when he heard the news.

When she heard the door closing behind Taiyang she sight, again. Yang feel like her emotion was going crazy. When she was little, a big sister with a happy family, Summer teach her how to meditate. Feel like right now would be the best use of it.

She lay dow on her bed, close her eyes, take deep breath. And she was gone.

———————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Yang opens her eyes, she wasn’t in her room anymore. Honestly she didn’t know where she was. It seems like if it was an endless dark place, like a void. No room just door, closed door. It was like a hallway. 

She turned around and see a colossal door with an amazing design. This door was nothing in comparison of the other which were neutral and pretty simple. This one seemed like a fire was still living inside the wood. A mix of gold, red, white and dark. She smile, these colors make her think of herself, Ruby, Weiss and … and Blake.

Yang didn’t have time to fall into the memories thought. She still didn’t know where she was. She just remember being in her bed and meditating. 

‘’So you finally find this place new one.’’ A voice said coming from behind. When she turn around Yang couldn’t see anything but she could FEEL something walking towards her, something powerful, something dangerous. Yet, her instinct who never let her done, told her that this presence was a friend.

She keep her eyes in the direction of the voice was, when she start seeing it. Yang was happy that her instinct say that it’s friendly, cause she could see all the aura and power around this thing. It was so bright, so pure, and so dangerous.

Everything was warmed. Like home.

‘’ Who are you? Where am I ?’’ Her voice was slightly trembling, but she was Yang Xiao Long she will not be afraid of anything. Who was she kidding she was shitting her pants right now. If she thought that Qrow was strong, this person was a God. She never see a so bright aura.

‘’First of all, It’s not aura thank you very much don’t mix everything.’’ The Aura form was close enough to be seen through the light, and it was … Nothing? Yang couldn’t see no one thought it, the aura was just that. Did she lose her mind? But she heard something or someone talking…

‘’Look down stupid ! God I didn’t expect you being so … Naive in this form.’’ There it was, down in the ground a … Fairy ? She remember seeing that in some book for children that she was reading for Ruby when they were little. Little human with wings. 

‘’ Wait I am coming in front of you.’’ This little things could talk… and fly ?! Yang was speechless.

‘’You …. You ….’’

‘’ I … I … Yes I am a little human with wings like you say to yourself. Now I guess if you are here that mean that you are ready to judge the world.’’ Okay, this little human with wings talk nonsense. Judge the world ? If she thought that she was crazy this things is completely ridiculous. And where are they anyway ?!

‘’ We are in your mind stupid. It’s why even if you didn’t even do constant sentence I can still know what you want to say… or Ask… All this place if in your head… or soul… or anyway you get the point it’s not a physical space.’’

Nothing make sense. She just meditate and it’s not the first time she does that … so what changed !

‘’If it’s my mind what’s all these doors ?’’ She needed to stay focus on knowing what the fuck happen. ‘’ And why this one is so big and different?’’ Yang says pointing the door behind her.

‘’If you want to know, come with me. We will use one of your memories room for this discussion, maybe you will be more comfortable with that. And I am happy to see you back Deity.’’ The moment the fairy say that she disappear.

One of the door on the right of Yang flash for a second before coming back to normal. After the flash the chains which was around it disappear.

‘’Well I guess that mean that it wait me here… What did I put myself into again.’’ Yang start approaching the door, put her hand on the door handle, and turn it open. The moment she turn it completely she blink and was into her dorm room. Even her clothes change for being the one of Beacon Academy.

All around the room was pictures of her good moments in the academy. Pictures which wasn’t here when she left the dorm. It was … creepy to be here again.

‘’Well you aren’t really here, here. Y’know. It’s more like a comfort zone?’’ The voice was coming from her old bed, and of course the Fairy was there. But in adult size ? Now she can really see the details. It’s girl, pretty cute, Blond hair, but kaleidoscopic eyes, she didn’t notice it with the light of her aura but this fairy have eyes which changed of color almost at every words that she say.

‘’You have good memories and only happiness and naivety of the old day so … I thought being in a nice environment can be good for taking what I am going to tell you.’’

‘’And what are you going to tell me exactly ? How can I be in my mind ? And who are you ? If we are in my mind why are you here ? Argh there’s so many questions! ‘’ Being the kind of person who is more hit first, question after, this situations is a torture for her.

‘’ What you are. You concentrate yourself enough and you get a shocking situation who open your subconscious. I am your magic. I am a part of you. Something else ? ‘’ 

Now she could say that everything was a joke, someone make fun of her with semblance, or it’s an attack of the white fang but it’s not possible. It’s too crazy.

‘’ I miss the old you, at least she say what was real and what wasn’t… Let’s go back from the start would you?’’ Yang could see that it was bothering the fairy (or her magic ?) that she didn’t know anything. Honestly she started to be angry too, what happen to her now.

‘’ Before I told you anything, you need to go back into consciousness, Taiyang is calling you for eating… again… This human really need to it a lot, like once per week is enough seriously.’’

One per week ? Consciousness ? Human ? What ? 

‘’Come to me when you will be free, if you want to come back here just meditate, and think of this place. The enter is unblocked now that you start awaking the true you.’’ 

Wait, wait , wait everything was too fast, too crazy ! ‘’How can you be sure that I can come back ? And If I can’t ?’’  
‘’This place is you of course you can, and if you are really worried. You’re awaken awake me too, so if you really want to come without ‘meditate’ just say my name okay ? Now go your father will be worried’’ The Fairy was till on her bed chilling like if she was going to have a nap.

Yang start feeling weird, she looked at her left hand and see that it was more and more transparent. She was leaving this place … Just before completely disappearing she could head the voice of the creature.

‘’My name is D’imond, and please I am a boy, don’t mistake it again?’’

——————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang’s eyes open wide. She feel like if she just wake up from a good night of sleep, with her father screaming her name from the kitchen for the breakfast.

But she could still remember everything that happen. Void. Massive Door. Dorm room. The fairy.

‘’D’imond. What a strange name… Is it even real ?’’ 

‘’Yang the breakfast is getting cold come now !’’ At these words her stomach start rumbling. She smiled and get up of bed. With full new energy like if nothing wrong happen to her, like if it was before even Beacon.

But she know better.

And she could heard the laugh of a creature in her mind.


	2. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question get answer
> 
> Things go fast
> 
> STORY TIME YEEHAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay still sorry for the mistake, not first language,
> 
> RWBY is not mine
> 
> I am sorry for how bad it is
> 
> It's probably confusing asf but meh

The breakfast was a little awkward. On both side. Yang was struggling for eating with only one arm, and Taiyang was too afraid of scarring her for helping her. Finally, the moment Yang dropped her fork for the 7 times was the moment he decide to speak. Taiyang wasn’t going to directly jump for helping her. He know that she’s not only his daughter she is also Raven’s … and sadly her pride come for her not him.

‘’You know little dragon, when I was younger I decided to be ambidextrous for being able to use my fight style no matter what happen. Do you want me to teach you how to use your other hand?’’ Honestly, he was full of insecurities about that. The last things he would want is to hurt the feelings of his little sunny dragon.

Yang look down where was supposed to be her right hand and sight. 

‘’I mean, I don’t have a choice right ? I … I actually have a favor to ask you …’’ Yang start being embarrassed, She was looking at everything except her father. 

‘’Could you … Maybe … Train me ? I know you already did it when I was little, but now the dice have change, and I need to be used to fight with only one arm after all I am not ready for the robotic arm. I know it’s probably a lot to ask you, looking at how rude and cold I was with you and with everything you did. I know it’s not right for me to ask you th-‘’

‘’Yes.’’

Yang stop talking, her mouth still open in the middle of her sentence. Tai was looking at her with a smile on his face, and something in his eyes that make her remember all the time Ruby was socially awkward and hers dad look at her like that too. She start to smile and take a deep breath. 

She didn’t know if she was ready for fight again. But it’s not about ready or not. Her team is out there, some may be in danger, some alone, and gosh, her little sister is out there in the nature. She HAD to get better and fight better with one arm than with two.

‘’Actually, I am happy that you ask me, because I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you when you will be a huntress, but honestly ? With everything you’ve been through you are already as experienced as an official huntress and seen as much horror.’’ As he was saying these words Tai leave the table. ’’Stay here I go search it in my office.’’

Since Yang wake up, that’s the first time that she saw her father being like that. He looked like a kid who wanted to show her his toy. While Tai was looking for the ‘’something’’ Yang decide to clean the table. Until she heard a fallen noise and her dad groaning from upstairs.

‘’ Dad are you okay ?!’’ Yang scream while she run in the stairs and quickly enter in Taiyang’s office. 

The picture in front of her make her smile. She could only saw the arm of her dad coming through a mountain of book with one in his hand.

‘’Is this what you had for me ? Because I’mm sorry dad but I ask for training not lecturing… ’’ We could heard the mockery in Yang’s as she walk toward the mountain for taking the book off her dad’s hand.

The moment she take the book, Taiyang finally get off of the disaster. He hit himself for taking the dust and dirt away. Let’s just say that reading wasn’t a thing that the Xiao Long-Rose family was doing a lot. Except Ruby, but even her never read Taiyang book.

‘’ I know ! It’s why I tell you that you need to read it. This book save my life you know ? I was maybe two or three years younger. I never told you, or Ruby, but my family was against all the hunter and huntress…’’ Yang look at her father, she never knew it and honestly she realize that she never heard about her grand-parents or even why her father decide to become Hunter and how. Maybe now was the moment…

‘’Dad ? Professor Oobleck ask us a question a while back in beacon… He ask Weiss, Blake and I why we wanted to be huntresses. The why was because we aren’t huntresses or hunter yet. So he wanted to know our motivation. But you are one … So How did you choose to be hunter ?’’ Now that she ask it, she feel like If she ask a question too private for her to know.

Taiyang point his finger toward the left hand of Yang. She was still holding the book. ‘’ This book.’’

That’s all, no big sentence, no big story time just two words. Yang look down at the book. It didn’t look any kind of special. It was a normal book, the title was simple too ‘’ The secret of martial art’’. She turn the book for looking at the back page. No synopsis, no picture of the writer, just one symbol. No, not ‘just one symbol’ she know it, this image vibrate inside of her. 

It was a simple design honestly, a circle with the map of Remnant on it. A chain around it and at the bottom like if it was keeping the chain together, a Sword. 

Even if the picture was simple, the details on the sword was amazing. It looked so real. It was nothing shiny or glorifying or even full of jewels. It was a simple sword. One like the knight’s who save the princess in Ruby’s book had. Yet, when Yang saw it all her instinct only scream that it was hers. Not in the possessive way. But in the respectful one, like if they deserved each other. 

This weapon that she never saw was more linked to her than Ember Celica … And god she BUILD Ember Celica.

‘’A Whisper will vanish, scream it and it will echo and synchronize in other’s heart.’’ Yang look down the picture, and these words was write. A detail was that it wasn’t ink write. It was made by hand.

‘’ When I was a little boy I wanted to be hunter, but my parents were against it, so I give up. My dream become a whisper, something that I was imagining, adventure when I was asleep. It was a myth, I couldn’t touch it, BE it. I was a good son, but not a good man when I look back then.’’ Yang could see the regret into her father’s eyes. ‘’ I was a coward, my parents say no, I follow them. Doesn’t matter what I like, what is right, doesn’t matter the people who die, the one who sacrifice themself. For my parents these people were stupid and idiot. At this time I agree with them, I mock my hero, because I was too cowardly for saying anything.’’

Yang couldn’t believe it, her father ? The one she admire ? The one who make her want to be a Hunter ? The one who never leave the weak behind ? The one who always wanted to help ? A coward ? That was impossible ! 

‘’ I am the man that I am now, thanks to this book. I don’t know how I find it, maybe It find me. But something change when I had it. I read these words and I decide to stop whisper to the night. I was going to scream for my dreams. For them to be real, for me to be who I wanted to be. I read it and learn everything that It could teach me. Of course my parents was against it, so they reject me. Kick me out of the house and let me alone in the street. Only me, some of my clothes and this book. I find a place in the middle of the forest and I build myself a house, time was hard but I made it. Thanks to a simple book. And now it’s your turn to be saved and learn thanks to it.’’

Yang didn’t know how to react, too many information. She thought of all the time they naively ask for their grand-parents and when they just say that Tai’s parents were far away. She look down to the book, it seems so familiar. Yang open it randomly. Her eyes jump for her face. Everything was handwritten. More specifically , HER handwritten. 

She quickly read through the page. Again. And again. Always her handwriting.

‘’ Anyway, I can’t teach you but this can ! That’s my gift to you ! Now I need to keep cleaning the garden, if you need me you know where to find me, have fun my little sunny dragon.’’ Tai kiss Yang on the forehead while he was passing in front of her.

First the sensation when she wake up, then the weird meditation moment, and now this ? Yang needed answer, now, and she know someone who will give it to her…

She close the book and run to her room, locked the door and fall into meditation.

——————————————————————

When she open back her eyes, Yang was directly in the dorm room. With no sign of D’imond. Nothing change since her last visit here, not surprising she was there yesterday, or today ? Too many things happen to keep a track of time.

‘’ Bouh’’

‘‘AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahh !!!!!’’ Yang never been so scared of her life. I mean she was but not like that.

‘’ D’imind ! Don’t scare me like that are you crazy ? Stop laughing ! I come to talk seriously !’’ 

While Yang was in her mind ( or at least even more in ) D’imond come by behind for scaring her, and now she was laughing like a child in the air. Yang sight and sit Weiss’s bed waiting for the fairy to stop laughing at her.

‘’You will have seen your face ! Priceless ! Oh my gosh I missed that so much !!’’

Which seems like it will take a long time …

——————————————

‘’ So ? I guess you have question ? Shoot I will answer them all !’’ After maybe half an hour of laughing at Yang, D’imond finally calm herself enough for talking more seriously.

‘’ I have a lot of question but first, Why all your magic is inside of me ? You say it’s mine but you are probably wrong I am not magical ? Magic don’t even exist ! Am I possessed ? ‘’ Yang start panicking while she imagine someone else taking control of her body. 

‘’ I can tell you for sure it’s not my magic, I am not even a person, I am a personification of magic. Only the strongest god can have one, you need a lot of it for creating one, even more for keeping it alive. And an infinity for making it alive and with self conscious …’’ D’imond was smiling so sadly that it feel like Yang’s heart was breaking into piece, and she didn’t even know this person very well.

She just hate when people are sad.

‘’ This magic is yours Yang… Deity, That’s what you are, that’s who you are. Now are you ready for the truth ?’’ All of the body language of D’imond change, she was serious. No smiling. All the joke of the last hour was forgetting.

Yang’s wasn’t scared, something was happening with her… and she want the truth…

‘’ Tell me everything.’’

——————————————

‘’Remnant isn’t the only planet, or how Gods called it, ‘experience’ -

You see, in a realm, far from here, live all the gods, like every realm, like every society, were hierarchy is important .

The king of this realm was just toward the strong and cruel towards the weak. This king was the god of Time, D’rajat.

His private circle was like family, they protect each other, but sometimes they just hate each other. These one were called Deity. They were immortals.

Two of his counselors were married and had two twin. Both of them boys. One like the light of the sun a summer day, and the other dark, like the shadow of the night.

Even with their difference the twins loved each other and protect each other. Sadly they weren't powerful, in fact they didn’t have any god like characteristics.

Their parents were the god of lie and the goddess of truth. Two powerful god, that’s why D’rajat chose them as counselors.

But the King was cruel towards the weak.

The King was a fighter, he like seeing two soul in a death fight. 

So it’s what he did.

He kill the parents, his closest friends, his counselors.

Take the brothers, and put them in the Arena.

Now let me tell you, if something was worst than death, it was this place. 

The weak was fighting and the strong was looking.

These days the king was bored of these fight, so one of his Deity proposed to put the brother here for not killing them. Apparently it could be more funny to see two twin brother fight each other for life.

Of course they didn’t wanted to kill the other.

So the King frighted them, if they don’t fight he will kill one of them.

They had no choice.

No hope.

Except, that they did have hope. 

The moment the match start, a fire, as bright as a star, as warm as the purest feeling of love, appears between the brother. In the middle of the Arena.

Everyone was shocked. Not because they didn’t know what happen. But because they DID.

Everyone knew this person. 

But they knew this Deity as the Judge. Someone who don’t fight. Who don’t interact with the fact.

Someone strong enough for being a Deity but weak enough for being banned of this realm.

After all, if the King hate something more than the weak, it was the strong who act like the weak.

And everyone know that this person do.  
The King was angry.

He finally find an entertainment, and this person that he hates stop it.

Yet, he listen to the suggestion.

Even more surprising, he accept.

The brother fall to their knee and cry.

They were safe.

But at What cost ?

The Deity take their place.

The proposition was clear. Let the boys leave, take their place, and fight every adversary that would be show.

The King was happy, one rock two birds. Entertainment and the death of this Deity that he hates.

He told her to get prepared, cause he will not let her rest. He will find the best fighter and put them against her.

The boys were safe… But at what cost ? 

At the cost of a life.

Because of them this person was going to die.

And still, before they leave, being banned of this realm. She offers them a gift.

To the brother of light, the gift of life and creation.

To the brother of darkness, the gift of death and magic.

Every Deity have a power, every Deity have magic. But what this stranger give them was so much. 

She say that she didn’t give them all her power, but they still sense the strenght inside of them. 

It was enormous.

More than their parents.

They knew at this moment that this stranger was going to live.

The only person in this realm as strong was the God of Time, but he never fight. 

He was only witnessing it.

The last thing they did was asking her her name.

And the last thing they heard was it.

Atlas.

Atlas didn’t knew at this moment, that she change everything.

Cause years and years and years after this moment. When 10 generation passed.

These two brother would create Remnant. 

They leave. 

She stayed.

She win. Always.

Too easy for entertain the King.

After being victorious of all her fight.

When no one in the realm was left to fight.

The king had enough.

But so did she.

This, my friend, was the last and biggest war of God’s realm.

Atlas was having a pure heart. She was meant for protecting the weak.

D’rajat was cruel, a monster. He was meant for killing the weak.

Atlas break the Arena. Create a Rebellion. But always give people the choice of fighting.  
She was in front line.

D’rajat call his solder. Force them to fight. Order them to die for him because he was the King.  
He was in front line.

In the final battle, Atlas was surprise to see the brother back.

Fighting by her side.

But she was happy.

She won.

The fight was not even in the level of god.

The Deity were just witness of the fight of Atlas and D’rajat.

After decade of fight.

She finally won.

The weak never stop fighting.

The weak became strong.

She create a new society.

Everyone would have a words to say.

She put her closer friend as the head of the council.

This friend was the one who fight with the weak.

She was the weaker of them all.

She was the bravest too.

She was the one who lost the most.

And still give what she had left.

She lose her sight.

So she give a view of new Hope.

For thanking her Atlas give her a gift.

A new point of view.

New eyes.

Silver this times.

She ask the help of the brother for making it.

The three of them put what they believe in.

The brother of light give the power of life.

The weak with silver eyes will always enjoy life as it is.

The brother of dark give the power of destruction.

The weak with silver eyes will always win against the monster of darkness.

Atlas, her, give to the weak of silver eyes the most important things.

Atlas give her a family.

They consider each other as sister.

And the warm feeling with that was the brightest gift that someone could give her.

Atlas leave the realm after that.

She wasn’t the kind if person to stay at one place.

She change things to the good.

Her being here would been meaningless.

She disappear for a long time.

She become a legend.

Atlas, the Deity who fight like a strong, but act as kind as a weak.

Children would grow up with her story.

They would try to look like the hero.

Simple sword.

Simple cloak.

Simple word, but the one which echoes in eternity.

Always wearing yellow and black.

Always with her crown on her head.

The crown of D’rajat.

She won it.

So she keep it.

Maybe as a memories.

For her to remember to never be as monstrous as him.

She come back once.

Not alone.

She come back with a friend.

Her best friend.

This friend was the Deity of Acknowledge.

Sadly she was dying.

She save Atlas from an assassin.

Take the hit.

Her last wish was to see the realm in peace.

So Atlas bring her here.

That’s when they discovered what the brother were doing.

They create world.

They learn that with both their power they could create kingdoms, life, consciousness.

So they did.

They did some experience.

One of it was almost perfect.

Sadly, one person bring the people of this world against the god.

They tried to be nice.

Give the people a part of their power.

Like Atlas did with them.

They teach people the importance of life and death.

Like Atlas did with them.

And people betray them.

So they left the people.

When they come back, their old friend ask them a favor.

Atlas told them that she fall in love with the people of this experience.

Their mistake were naive.

They were weak.

So she needed to protect them.

They couldn’t refuse a demand as simple as that

Specially from her.

The brother of light talk to only human who didn’t turn his back to them.

He inspire himself of the legend of his old friend.

A sword,

A crown,

The lamp where Atlas conserve the memories of the Deity of acknowledge who die,

A scepter,

The scepter was for himself and his brother.

It was his father.

He told the Human.

Ozma, that when every relics will be together, they will be judge.

What he didn’t told him is that the judge will always be there.

Atlas will be the judge.

When the relics will be together, she will be awake.

And she will chose if she still see hope in this world or if not.

Before having she explain to them.

‘’I love them, I want to be like them, I will stop my power and reborn as a bambino. You will probably don’t recognize me and my magic will be hide. So you will not be able to detect me.

But don’t worry, I am doing what his good, and I am staying with what I love.’’

The brother looked at her, leaving through the gate of realm.

They graved her smile into their eyes and memories. They will not know when she will arrived into this realm, how she will look, what will be her power.

They know nothing….

And yet they ask :

‘’Give us a Hint as how to recognize you … please you are like family for us.’’

‘’Look for the sunny dragon children, after all the dragon is always warm’’

The last thing they heard was a laugh,

Warm,

They will missed her,

Atlas, the Deity of Warm,

The one who follow us in life,

The one who welcome us in Death,

Creation have the warmness of Life

Destruction have the warmness of death.

She didn’t wanted it, 

But she was still the hero, the true Queen of God’s realm.

————————————————

‘’… And now Atlas walk in our time, waiting an awaking. Awaking which happen sooner than expected because of a trauma.’’ D’imond says. During all the story she was like living it. She was sad. Almost cry. She was worried, even proud.

But it was only a legend, a story.

‘’Why are you telling me that ? I ask you what happen not an old legend !’’ Yang started to lose patience, she wanted answer and she have none !

‘’Oh my gosh, if the brother where there, they would make so much fun of you, and don’t let me start on D’ginh ! You ARE Atlas ! The bambino who reborn was you !’’ D’imond reveled her, a smile on her face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘’ WHAT !?’’


End file.
